


Рыжий

by Bookish_Swearwolf



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, милота
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookish_Swearwolf/pseuds/Bookish_Swearwolf
Summary: Немного разговоров в затишье перед бурей.





	Рыжий

**Author's Note:**

> Робкие хэдканоны о Йецухе, рождённые из-за недостатка материала.
> 
> Спасибо за бетинг Dear Irving!

— Ты рыжий! — Рекке рассмеялся и со всей дури хлопнул Эвана по плечам обеими ладонями.

Эван вздрогнул, выронил кинжал, который старательно затачивал уже добрые полчаса (явно дольше, чем требовалось), и напрягся под руками Рекке, которые тот не спешил убирать. В эти дни мало кто мог застать его врасплох, но, погрузившись в свои мысли, он не заметил приближения обычно шумного товарища. Видимо, после стычки с Майей Руа Рекке и правда всерьёз поработал над скоростью и беззвучностью.

— Что? — Он подобрал кинжал, спрятал его в сапог и попытался выдавить улыбку.

— Мой аэдирский не настолько плох. Ты рыжий! — Рекке опять потрепал его по плечу, вышел из-за спины и рассмеялся, обнажив неровные зубы.

— Я понял, что ты сказал, — увидев беззлобную улыбку Рекке, Эван расслабился, развёл бледные брови и прошёлся ладонью по уже прилично отросшему рыжему ёжику, — но я не понимаю, что в этом необычного.

Эван лишь сейчас осознал, что раньше Рекке видел его только лысым. Подготовка экспедиции на Укайзо отняла у него почти месяц, он как заведённый бегал по Некитаке в поисках материалов для галеона и наблюдал за работами, пока остальная команда плавала по островам архипелага, закупая припасы в деревнях и переворачивая каждый камешек в надежде найти полезные артефакты, способные уберечь от бурь. За этот месяц он настолько забылся и запутался, что не успел обрить голову. Да и сезон явно сменялся — не верилось, но в этой части архипелага всё же могло быть прохладно, хоть и по-прежнему влажно. Эван был рад, что больше не приходилось просыпаться в душной каюте, едва забрезжит рассвет. Прохлада успокаивала нервы на пути к финальной, он знал, встрече с мятежным богом. Он улыбнулся — если повезёт, можно будет снова отпустить волосы.

— У вас мало рыжих. Та-а. В Липасалисе их намного больше, не могу привыкнуть к вашим большим глазам и странным волосам. А Серафен вообще зелёный! — Рекке вскинул руки, рваными движениями показывая шерсть орлана, и округлил глаза. Эван задумался, всегда ли его рыжий товарищ активно жестикулировал или же привычка так объясняться завелась за те месяцы, что он учил аэдирский. В любом случае ему эта привычка невероятно шла.

— Кажется, детство в твоей земле далось бы мне гораздо легче, — Эван рассмеялся, вспоминая, как когда-то давно его дразнили в трущобах Селоны за острые уши и огненные волосы. Годы смыли обиду, и теперь то время казалось последним кусочком свободы в его жизни. Хранитель давно не чувствовал, что принадлежит только себе, как тогда. — Рекке, почему ты так мало рассказываешь о Йецухе? Каждый раз ответы из тебя приходится вытаскивать клещами. Я точно знаю, это не потому что тебе не хватает слов. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я выучил секи, тебе лучше побольше говорить о родине. Изучение языка невозможно без изучения культуры.

— Та! Аэдирский дался бы мне сложнее, но Эдер рассказал о животных и травах, Серафен — о выпивке, а Зоти — об обрядах. Я понимаю, Эван, и, может, когда-то расскажу тебе больше, Йиз ун скику.

Рекке присел на ящик рядом с Эваном и уставился в голубую даль. Улыбка сошла с его губ, а из глаз исчезли искорки веселья. Эван выругался про себя — ему гораздо больше нравилось видеть Рекке счастливым и полным энергии, даже если тот бьёт его по спине, тыкает в плечо и обзывает рыжим. Его команда и так будто приняла обет молчания в этом последнем путешествии, так что он не хотел портить настроение самому жизнерадостному из своих товарищей. И кто только дёрнул его за язык.

— Мерла! — Рекке вышел из ступора и опять улыбнулся, с нескрываемым удовольствием посмаковав вайлианское ругательство. Языки так легко к нему липли. Эван давно сомневался, что Рекке мог быть всего лишь простым воином, но этот талант выдавал его с потрохами, как бы иноземец ни пытался его обесценивать. — Хранитель, сейчас я не могу показать тебе, как шумят наши ветры, как сильны наши кони и как радостно скакать по пустыне, пока Липасалис скрывается за спиной, отдаляется, дрожит в сухом воздухе под закатным солнцем, — он замолчал, будто весь запас аэдирского на сегодня был исчерпан, но после паузы язвительно добавил: — И мои волосы там в полном порядке!

Эван вновь рассмеялся, ясно вспомнив, как его собственные волосы кудрявились в местной влажности после пробуждения из небытия и как он сбрил их во время первой же остановки в Порт-Маже. Он подозревал, что мог бы вызнать у Алота, каким зельем тот постоянно пользуется, чтобы поддерживать идеальную причёску, из которой не выбивалось ни единого волоска, но сомневался, что ему хватило бы сил пользоваться каким-нибудь снадобьем постоянно. Легче было бриться.

— Понимаю, ты скучаешь, — Эван вздохнул, отложил точильный камень, который всё ещё держал в руках, и потянулся за кисетом и трубкой на поясе.

— Та! А ты никогда не рассказываешь о своём доме, на который наступил Йиз. Мне всё приходится спрашивать у Эдера. Это... э-э... я знаю! Белолист? Ха! — Рекке многозначительно помахал указательным пальцем и сощурил глаза, довольный догадкой.

— Да, белолист. Эдер хороший учитель, я смотрю, — Эван растёр бледно-зелёные листья, которые вытащил из кисета. — И да, я скучаю по Каэд Нуа, Рекке, если ты об этом хотел спросить.

Он набил трубку и раскурил её, вытянул ноги и вдохнул сладкий дым белолиста, всматриваясь в горизонт. Где-то там далеко на западе остались руины его замка, трупы его людей, остовы домашних зверей. Эван не помнил последние несколько дней перед смертью, поэтому не видел и не мог представить, как дрожала земля и рушились стены. Он хотел бы знать, что случилось, в деталях, но судьба пощадила его память. Поэтому иногда казалось: когда он вернётся, то обнаружит, что в Каэд Нуа всё, как прежде. Что разрушение замка — страшный сон, и этот сон, к тому же, приснился не ему, а его товарищам и богам, которые решили так припугнуть Хранителя.

— Значит, будем вместе тосковать по дому, — Рекке отвернулся от дыма, поморщившись, и принялся болтать ногами по ящику.

— Не вижу смысла тосковать по тому, чего нет. Ностальгия — одно из самых губительных чувств, и я его ненавижу. Ностальгия может охватить любого, будь ему хоть двадцать, хоть сто лет, и лишить жизни. Поэтому я скучаю, я в трауре, но не тоскую, Рекке. Мне некуда возвращаться. И уже не хочется.

— Н-н... на-столь-гиа, — Рекке понимающе кивнул, пробуя на языке новое слово. — Мне кажется, что я тоже никогда не вернусь к тому, что было. Останусь тут, где жарко и влажно. И до хрена насекомых, — последнюю фразу он уже прорычал, глотая звуки и копируя говор Серафена.

Эван вновь улыбнулся. Кажется, он будет скучать по Рекке. По его пародиям на друзей, беззлобному смеху, избыточным жестам и ворчливости.

— Смотри, — Эван повернул голову на север и вытянул руку, показывая на кромку гигантского шторма, которую ещё вчера разглядел в подзорную трубу. Строптивый ветер пока не подпускал корабль ближе, но уже завтра утром они приблизятся к ней.

— Мой дом... моя родина Йецуха. Она там, за бурями.

— Именно.

— Ты поможешь мне добраться до неё?

— Когда мы будем на Укайзо, то сможем прекратить это безобразие. Эта буря — не естественное образование, она — творение глупых богов.

— Но даже если закончится буря, то кто поплывёт в Йецуху? Не то чтобы я смогу найти попутный корабль, — Рекке возмущённо взмахнул руками.

— Помнишь, что я сказал, Рекке? Мне некуда возвращаться. Меня ничто не держит. Если ты не против показать мне свою родину, я бы отправился с тобой. Очень уж интересно, что это у вас там за кони такие. В Липасалисе.

Рекке медленно провёл ладонью по волосам и дёрнул плечами. Потом улыбнулся чему-то своему и сказал:

— Я надеюсь, ты выживешь, Хранитель.

Эван встал и вытряхнул обратившийся в пепел белолист за борт.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, Рекке. Надеюсь.

Эван потрепал его по плечу, забрал точильный камень и отправился в трюм будить команду. Когда он спускался с палубы, Рекке всё ещё сидел и задумчиво смотрел на северную бурю, болтая ногами о ящик. Рассветное солнце играло бликами в рыжих волосах и золотило веснушки.


End file.
